


Tissues

by WeekendWriter



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Sick Fic, Tendo Knows All, Yancy Becket Lives, sick yancy, yancy being a doof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeekendWriter/pseuds/WeekendWriter
Summary: Tendo knows that the way to keep a Becket happy while he’s sick is to apply gratuitous amounts of cuddles and stories while he attempts to beat his record height of stacked tissues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



> So glad to have had the opportunity to write this fic! Happy holidays!

The second he sneezed into the sleeve of his over-sized sweater Yancy knew it was all over. He’d come so close to making it past the holiday season without getting sick this year. The cold November came and passed without so much as a sniffle and before he even had time to remember this it was Christmas. At least he made it through the holiday headache without the addition of a sinus headache. He’d probably picked up whatever this was at one of the holiday parties they went to.

And whatever this was would be a monster. 

Which is why when Tendo came home that night Yancy was lying in bed already wrapped up in several blankets. Tendo snorted at the scene in front of him; strawberry-blonde tufts of hair were barely visible, a slight groaning rose from the pile, and one freckled hand was dangling from the edge of the bed to hang near the bedside table. Tendo snorted again when he saw the sizeable pile of tissues stacked on said table. 

Stacked was the exact word for them, too. Yancy had a habit whenever he got his yearly illness of attempting to stack his tissues as high as he possibly could. This year the tower was giving the lamp a run for its money and it was only day two of Yancy’s hibernation.

Tendo leaned against the doorframe. “Hey Becket Boy.”

A grumble came from the nest.

“Yancy, get up. I brought home soup. You gotta eat to get better.”

Something that sounded like a jumble of consonants came next. 

Thank God this was only a once-a-year thing because although the sniffling grumbles were adorable, Tendo couldn’t imagine going through this more frequently. Yancy could be difficult when he wanted to be. 

And he knew it was going to be very difficult getting the blonde to eat something. Tendo approached the bed and sat on the edge. “Should I start your last rites?” he teased. He was well aware that his tendency to keep a rosary wrapped around one wrist for safe keeping was the subject of many jokes and didn’t resist breaking them out himself sometimes. 

Yancy’s hand reached around and snagged one of his suspenders before he’d even had time to start a prayer. The layers of covers shifted to reveal a very bleary-eyed and very unhappy, bed-headed Becket. With a grunt that again lacked vowels Yancy tugged Tendo forward until he went sprawling over the sick lump to lay on the other side of the bed. 

“No food.” Yancy finally strung something coherent together. 

Tendo chuckled. “You lay here all day like this?” 

Yancy made a pained noise like of course he did, where else would he be during this time of great plague. Overdramatic little thing. That’s what Tendo loved most about this time of year; the fact that Yancy couldn’t possibly be any more different than he normally was if he tried (and sometimes he believed that Yancy was trying, honestly).

“Fine,” Tendo finally relented. It was hard not to give in to the demands when Yancy was so adorably docile. Because he’d probably already picked up whatever sickness Yancy had, Tendo threw caution to the wind and peeled the blankets back long enough to scoot in behind him. Yancy was throwing off heat like a furnace but there was no way he would give up the comfort of any of these blankets. “Want me to tell you a story while you stack away?”

Normally Yancy would have some snappy retort ready to deny the habit because it was weird, as he did any other time of year, and Tendo even felt the tenseness of the body next to him as he considered it, but Yancy finally settled on a muffled, “Mmn.”

“Hmm. How ‘bout… It was in this same holiday season years ago that I witnessed the fall of an adorable doof who thought he could skate—” 

Yancy was apparently well enough to reach back and promptly smack him on the forehead. Tendo chuckled and snuggled Yancy closer in response. 

“You want the story or what, kid?”

Another grumble as Yancy pulled the covers even closer but fell silent to listen. It was a good story, after all.

 

 

“Seriously, Raleigh, just go out there. I’ll catch up with the two of you in a minute. I just want to give it a minute longer.”

Raleigh’s earnest blue eyes shined back at him. “Alright Yance. Thanks. And if you need me–”

Yancy waved the kid off. “Yeah, yeah, you’ll be the only one above four feet hugging the rail.”

The bird he was flipped in return was most definitely deserved even if it did cause a few soccer-moms to shoot his brother a scandalized look.

Ice skating. Yancy snorted and fiddled with the laces on his hockey skates. He and Raleigh hadn’t been skating since they were kids; hell, since Yancy actually played hockey and knew the best way to tie these damn things. He’d be lucky if he escaped the day with only a few bruises. ‘Like riding a bike’ and all that shit, yeah, but skating required a certain technique that he’d probably lost by now.

Ever since he’d found out that Raleigh was hung up on a girl, Yancy had been pushing for him to go after her. Kid really needed something to spice up his life. So naturally he’d done a spectacular spit-take from whatever drink had been in his hand when Raleigh finally told him it was a crush on soon-to-be-Olympic figure skater Mako Mori.

Because of course.

She would become smitten with the puppy that is Raleigh Becket soon, Yancy was sure, but for now they were still at the awkward ‘first dates’ phase. This one being the ‘introduce your brother to your date by setting him up with one of her friends’ date. 

Except said friend was a no-show. 

So now, Yancy was stuck playing awkward third – skate? – to his brother’s date. 

It wasn’t a bad date idea per se. He couldn’t help the shudder that emerged as he took in the grossly overused strings of garland, the red bows tied to literally every surface possible in the rink – how somebody got them up by the rafters, he didn’t want to know – and the wreath of what was probably mistletoe hanging down over the center of the ice. Rather cliché, in his opinion. 

But still cute.

After one last tug on his laces, he stood and ambled over to the rink entrance. Walking on solid ground in skates was as he remembered – like awkwardly trying to step over discarded Legos. And with Raleigh as a brother he’d done more than his fair share of that. 

Hockey had given him an appreciation for how much effort it took to get across the ice, let alone throw in fancy flips and tricks, so he paused at the entrance once he saw her.

Mako moved with a graceful fluidity that would make any skater jealous. She was power contained in a dainty package and if anybody needed a shovel talk it was her, not Raleigh, because he was pretty sure if she wanted she could flip him onto the ice in half a second. She was casually dressed in jeans and what looked like a Christmas sweater, though the blue streak in her hair was a nice touch that stood out against the white of the ice. Raleigh, meanwhile, trailed after her spins and turns with his hands thrown out every once in a while for balance. 

Good for them. 

Yancy stepped out onto the ice. The cold rushed his face as he steadied himself. 

Like riding a bike. 

He lunged forward and found that he glided with surprising ease. The ice had been freshly scraped before they arrived but given how many people there were, Yancy expected more resistance. The holiday season was always a busy time of year for skate places and today was no exception. He dodged around parents holding their young kids, parents walking alongside kids holding on to the wall for dear life, and the occasional young couple. Hell, it even looked like there was an end of the rink sectioned off for lessons. As he worked his way over to that side of the rink, he heard his brother’s laughter bouncing off the walls and turned to see the kid’s wide grin. Mako held one of his hands and pulled him faster along the ice as she skated backward, the show off. 

Totally worth getting stood up and spending the day here. 

Of course he hadn’t realized that when his head turned, his feet followed. 

“Fuck!” The cold and unforgiving ice slammed first his elbow and then his knees as Yancy sprawled. Several parents steered their kids away with reproachful looks at him; they were probably going to get asked to leave before the day was over. 

“Need some help?”

Yancy snorted and regretted it the second the icy air rushed his lungs. “I don’t—” He stopped mid-sentence the second he looked up. 

The guy instructing the kid’s lessons on the end of the rink had skated over, no doubt after witnessing his epic wipe-out. And were those goddamn _suspenders_ hugging that tight frame? It couldn’t be conducive to skating but the look definitely worked for him. Kind dark eyes stared down at him, eyes that had probably been laughing at him a second ago. 

Great.

On the other hand, maybe this was just what he needed to turn his day around.

“I don’t know what happened. I turned around for just a second.” Yancy accepted the guy’s hand and was promptly hauled up to his feet; apparently, there was strength hidden under those suspenders. And wouldn’t he just love to find out.

Suspenders grinned. “Tends to happen when you lose focus.”

Yancy shrugged. “Some things are worth stealing your focus.” With a flash of what had been called his best mega-watt smile, he stuck his hand out again. “Yancy.”

“Tendo.”

“Don’t suppose you could help me out here? You look like a man who can teach.”

Tendo huffed a laugh and ran a hand over his dark and impressively-styled hair. “It’s a kid’s course. Might be a little young for you but hey, you’re never too old to learn.”

He took it for the invitation it was. “Aren’t we all still kids inside? Come on, teach. I’ll even buy you a hot chocolate afterwards,” Yancy added with a waggle of his brows. 

“How ‘bout a drink instead?” Tendo flashed a grin of his own in return. “The rink bar makes a mean spiked cider if you know how to ask for it.”

Yancy paused. “There’s a _bar_ in this rink?!”

“No wonder you ate ice so quickly.” Tendo glided back toward his lesson. “This your first time in a rink, kid?”

A laugh bubbled up to the surface. It wasn’t, but Yancy wasn’t about to let his new teacher know that. 

At least not until the third or fourth lesson.

 

 

By the time Tendo finished the story, the Tissue Tower had outpaced the height of the lamp and Yancy’s soft snores puffed against his neck.


End file.
